Burning Desire
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: Vakama is taken captive by the two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, just to act as bait for his hero, Lhikan. The Toa Mangai goes after his comrade with determination, and many things happen during the fight. Vakama/Lhikan Slash!


Hey all. Hi Katea. This is your Vakama/Lhikan request. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. Wish I did though...

* * *

"So Smelt-Head, what do we do now?" A green Mahiki poked itself in front of a red Huna, red eyes narrow and impatient. The owner of the red Huna shrugged his ruby shoulders, rubbed his eyes, and said, "We go home, we get some rest. Simple." Matau, owner of the Mahiki, huffed and backed out of his leader's face.

"Fine." Spreading his aero slicer wings, he took to the sky and began towards his Metru. Le-Metru in fact, home of the green. Vakama sighed and rubbed his eyes again; sleep nagging at the back of his mind. A sapphire hand rested on his shoulder and a female voice stated, "Don't take Matau's words to heart. You know he doesn't mean it."

Vakama shook his head and let his shoulders sag. He really didn't know what to do; like he said, he wasn't leader material. "I know Nokama; it's just hard to remember." Nokama gave him a sympathetic, sisterly look before turning with a wave, beginning the long walk to the chute station.

A snort escaped the lips of a brown Komau, and said owner rolled his shoulders. "Well, this was a short meeting." Onewa, owner of the brown Komau, began towards the chute station, giving a small wave. All that were left were old Toa Mangai Lhikan, Toa Metru Nuju, Toa Metru Whenua, and Toa Metru Vakama.

Nuju uncrossed his arms which had been crossed the whole meeting, and gave a curt nod before heading off. That's the entire goodbye you'd be able to get from him. Whenua gave a small smile and nodded to the two Fire Toa, then began off with a wave.

Vakama sighed and ruby eyes watched the ebony one until he was out of sight. Lastly was Lhikan. Lhikan smiled warmly and gave Vakama's shoulder a small squeeze. "Until later, Brother." Vakama smiled and watched his hero walk off and towards his home.

He really wished to be like him someday. Vakama yawned and stretched, then began towards his home/forge. Ta-Metru, his home and birthplace. The city of flame and craftsmanship, the city of hard workers and heat. Vakama spotted his home in the not so far distance and let out a long sigh. He couldn't wait to rest…

Right now he was extremely tired. You see, he'd been up all night working on masks. Yes, even as a Toa he had his little quirks and hobbies. Mask making one of them indefinitely. He took out his key and unlocked the large metal door, then pushed it open with a creek.

"I need to oil that sometime…" Vakama muttered, taking a quick glance at the hinges before continuing in and closing the door afterwards. He sighed and paused, taking a quick sweep of that familiar forge. The tools… The disks… The old unfinished masks… He just felt cozy here. Vakama turned to his left and began walking towards the metal stairs that lead to the second floor.

Up there was his sleeping quarters. The metal grated floor was sturdy enough to sustain major weight, for that he was thankful. His bed was a normal pallet dressed in red, he had a small desk, a chair, and just to make things more like a comfy home, he added a little picture frame with his team in it.

He would've added a rug… But since he was over the forge, he didn't really want to go there. Vakama took his disk launcher from his pack and set it aside and near his desk, then collapsed onto his bed with a groan.

Lhikan had scolded him about sleep and staying up all night, but he could not help himself. It was an odd habit of his from when he was a matoran. Now that he was a Toa, everything seemed to change. Vakama laid down and covered his eyes, slowed his breathing, and relaxed his muscles.

Soon, he drifted on the edge of sleep, nearly successful in his quest for rest. Darkness began creeping up and he smiled slightly. Soon, Vakama, Toa of Fire, fell fast asleep. Curled up on his bed, his blankets draped around himself loosely.

A small mumble escaped crimson lips before he settled again, head resting peacefully on his pillow. If only he'd been awake long enough to realize something wasn't right. Up in the rafters of the forge, a dark being sat and watched him. Slowly and with the silence of a statue, the being revealed a large pincer like hand and a grotesque green face.

"Brother, be ready." With a silent leap, the four legged insectoid being known as Nidhiki landed on the metal grated floor. He growled low in his throat, looking over his prize. He was certain this would draw out his _brother_. How he despised him!

Who's his brother? Why, it's Toa Mangai Lhikan.

But neither saw each other again after Nidhiki's horrible decision. Now, both swore they'd kill one another, but so hasn't been achieved just yet. Nidhiki clicked silently over to Vakama's sleeping form and he lowered a pincer, snapping it closed around a ruby neck.

Red eyes snapped open as Vakama gave a choked cry of surprise. Nidhiki adjusted his pincer so it didn't choke him or snap his neck, but just tight enough to handle him. He raised the ruby one so they were mask to mask and said, "You shall remain quiet, or pay the consequences." Just for added affect, he snapped his free pincer dangerously close to Vakama's head.

Vakama swallowed best he could and gave a small nod, fear dancing in the back of his eyes. Nidhiki smirked and turned his head towards the shadows before calling out, "You can out now fool."

A giant, hulking figure emerged, one eye intact. This being was known as Krekka, Nidhiki's partner in crime. Krekka gave a nod before the two started for the forge door, plan swirling in their minds. Once outside, the two and Vakama snuck into the dark, seen by none. Vakama sent a silent prayer to the Great Being.

Nidhiki glanced at his captive and snarled, a sneer decorating his already ugly face. "Just to make sure you stay, Toa…" Nidhiki then smashed Vakama into a nearby wall violently, malice clouding his acid green eyes.

Vakama gasped as stars danced in his vision and black crept around the edges of his vision. He swallowed and felt himself thrown to the ground, then felt his arms cuffed behind his back. A kick was delivered to his stomach and he gave a choked cry, winded beyond belief. His shoulders sagged as did his eyes, and soon he was unconscious. Awaiting with the sweet lullaby of savior…

Lhikan awoke the next morning, happy and refreshed. Vakama had been right, they all had needed a good rest. Since they weren't planned for another meeting today, Lhikan thought of just visiting Vakama for fun. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his twin great swords, then formed his hover board and jumped from the window.

Lhikan's board dipped a moment, then began hovering again. He spotted his companion's house not too far away and smiled. He knew about Vakama's mask making habits, and wondered if he was working on one right now.

When he came to the door though, he was startled to see it open ajar. Lhikan attached his board to his back before stretching out a golden hand, pushing the door open with a creek. Inside, he found no Vakama. But, glancing at his desk, he found a note sitting next to the broken picture frame.

"_Brother, if you want your little friend back, be sure to come alone. Meet us at the old scrap yard._" Lhikan didn't need to be told who had left the note and taken his friend. Nidhiki. He growled and crumpled the piece of parchment, letting it flutter into the hungry flames of the forge.

Lhikan took off his hover board and jumped through the window, a determined glint in his eye as he hovered towards the scrap area. He remembered when he first encountered his brother after he left. It had been disastrous, and ended in horrible conditions. Lhikan had almost lost that day.

He shook his head and kept on course, mask ridges furrowing as he thought. The scrap area came up bigger underneath him and soon he spotted a red dot on the ground. A large red dot. Vakama. He stopped midair and swooped down, a slightly worried expression on his golden Hau. Lhikan jumped off as soon as he was close enough to the ground and ran the rest of the way, skidding on his knees to a halt as he came to Vakama.

His great swords separated and slid next to him, forgotten for now. Lhikan took the younger one into his arms as he said, "Vakama? Vakama? Can you hear me?" Vakama stirred slightly and snuggled further into the mysterious warmth, tired and sore.

Lhikan growled and looked around furiously, trying hard to pick out the two fiends. "Show yourselves!" He called angrily, letting Vakama down gently. Something smacked into him from behind and sent him stumbling away and into a pile of scrap. Lhikan shook his head a moment and looked back to see Krekka barreling towards him, his great swords still lying near the prone Fire Toa.

Nidhiki came scuttling out and stopped near his companion, a victorious sneer on his face. He stooped a pincer and scooped up the two swords, scowling at them. "For shame, _Brother_. Leave your swords for the enemies taking."

Lhikan stood and tensed himself as he sent a vicious glare at his once brother. Krekka stood in front of him, barring any way of getting to the two. Krekka smirked and said, "You lose Toa!" He charged up his gun, ready to fire, and Lhikan had just enough time to dodge before it hit.

He bolted towards the two, calling out Vakama's name. Krekka charged after him, a cry of battle escaping his mouth. Krekka reached out his overly large hand and managed to catch Lhikan's arm, yanking him back and farther from his best friend. Lhikan roared in anger and set his arm aflame, burning Krekka beyond pain.

Krekka growled in pain and backed up, releasing the scarlet arm. He blew on his arm for a second, hoping to stop the burning sensation, and sent a look of pure hatred towards the Toa Mangai of Fire. Lhikan smirked and extinguished his arm, continuing his run towards his beloved.

Lhikan did admit it. He loved Vakama. He felt a need to protect him, one stronger than a sibling relationship. Lhikan called out the ruby one's name again, hoping to wake him.

Vakama groaned and stirred, moving as much as he could with his arms bound behind his back. Nidhiki growled and reached down his free pincer, holding Vakama up by the neck. "Want this, Toa?" Nidhiki snarled, taunting Lhikan beyond belief.

Lhikan growled and let his hands catch fire, shooting pure hatred towards the green one. Nidhiki and he stared for a long moment, sending out silent challenges, then Lhikan finally stopped. He let the flames die away and watched as Nidhiki held one of his swords, _his swords_, near Vakama's throat.

Big bulky arms wrapped around him from behind and Lhikan instantly knew it was Krekka. He struggled little and growled angrily. Nidhiki smirked and watched as Vakama revealed ruby eyes, looking around frantically.

Nidhiki spared a glance at his chest, which rose and fell quickly as he breathed in quick gasps. A sign of fear. Nidhiki let out a chuckle and said, "Your friend has given up, Toa. He does not wish to risk his hide for yours."

Vakama turned to look at the insect like being, then adverted his gaze to Lhikan. Lhikan shook his head and shouted, "Don't believe him, Vakama! He's lying through his mandibles!" Nidhiki growled and was about to retort, but Vakama gave out a war cry and soon his body was engulfed in flames.

Nidhiki, Krekka, and Lhikan stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before Nidhiki cried out in pain, dropping the young Toa. Vakama grunted as he hit the ground but kept the flames going, anger dancing in his eyes.

Nidhiki waved his burnt pincer around for a bit, hissing in pain, before turning to glare at him. Vakama uneasily got to his feet, glaring daggers at the evil one. "Let. Him. Go." Vakama knew he didn't have very good odds here, but intimidation always helped.

He amped up the flames slightly, making them lick around his body and at the very ground. Each step he took closer to the insect left behind a charred footprint. Lhikan stared in amazement at Vakama's newfound courage. He never knew he had it in him to do this. To play the Dark Hunter at his own game. The intimidation game.

Unfortunately, Nidhiki failed to notice his own game as he backed up slightly, the very evident spark of fear in his eyes. Nidhiki sneered and snapped a pincer as he said, "Come any closer, child, and your friend will be snapped in two." Vakama paused momentarily, glancing over at Lhikan.

Lhikan winked and smirked, then his hands suddenly burst into fire. He touched them to Krekka who let out a howl of pain and released him, stumbling backwards. Lhikan leapt forward and next to Vakama, who looked him deeply in the eyes. Lhikan was about to cheer him on, but noticed the exhaustion in his love's eyes.

He leaned in a whispered, "Vakama, you can stop now. Everything's fine."

Vakama shook his head and said, voice heavy, "I can't. If I do, he'll just hurt us again."

Lhikan gripped Vakama's shoulders tightly, but not enough to harm him, and looked deep into his eyes as he said, "Vakama, I love you. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please stop." In that moment, he pulled the flaming one into an embrace, holding him close.

Vakama gasped, surprised at this sudden movement and the news he'd received, and slowly the flames died away. He blinked his eyes wearily and smiled at Lhikan, saying tiredly, "I love you too. Always have since I first met you." Lhikan smiled and released him gently.

He then turned crimson eyes towards Nidhiki and said, "Return my blades quietly and I won't have to harm you much."

Nidhiki growled and snapped a pincer threateningly as he cried, "Never!" Lhikan frowned and lunged at his once brother, shouting a war cry before shooting fireballs at him. Nidhiki charged up his ray, aiming it directly at the Fire Toa, and fired. Lhikan held his hands in front of himself and shot a steady stream of fire, eye twitching from the effort.

Nidhiki growled and covered his head the best he could as the flames rained down upon him. He hissed in pain before striking a pincer out, catching Lhikan in the side. Lhikan gasped and stumbled a moment, then struck out with a flaming fist. He caught Nidhiki in the chest, who grunted and flew backwards.

Lhikan quickly stooped then and retrieved his blades, power surging back through his body. He aimed them towards the two Dark Hunters and shot a large fireball at them, anger etching his features. Nidhiki and Krekka let out respective cries of pain, writhing in the flames of revenge. Lhikan cut his attack short and watched the two flee, not bothering to chase after them.

He turned towards Vakama, who had taken up a sitting position on the ground. Lhikan walked over and quickly broke the energy cuffs with his great sword, freeing his love's arms.

Vakama sighed in relief and brought them out in front of him, stretching and bending them in relaxation. Lhikan settled down next to him and said quietly, "You okay?" Vakama gave a small nod and smiled at him, looking absolutely lovely in the light.

Lhikan smiled also and reached over, pulling the younger being close. Vakama nestled into his shoulder until he found a comfy position, then closed his eyes. He didn't have to tell Lhikan what was going on, for the older Toa already knew. Lhikan took a ruby hand into his and squeezed it, bringing it up and kissing it gently.

A smile graced crimson lips as Vakama sighed, content now that things were once again right. Lhikan, swords strapped to his back, removed them and formed his hover board, then picked up Vakama and stepped onto it.

Soon, the two were in the air and flying towards Ta-Metru, towards Vakama's forge. Vakama snuggled as close to Lhikan as he could as they flew, loving him even more for his sense of protection. Lhikan smiled down at him and watched as they landed outside of the forge door, stepping off of his hover board gently.

Quietly, his quickly strapped it to his back and entered the forge, closing the door with a creek behind him. He'd fix that later. Lhikan then started up the metal stairs, glancing around the small resting area. He laid Vakama on his pallet and sat in the chair, a smile on his lips.

Vakama cracked an eye open and said, voice heavy with exhaustion, "You aren't going to rest too?" Lhikan shook his head, love twinkling like stars in his eyes. Vakama gave a small, very attractive pout and Lhikan chuckled, standing and making his way to the bed. He crawled in and lay down next to his love, who currently was smiling in victory.

Lhikan leaned forward and captured Vakama's lips, sharing the love and affection he'd held before. Vakama, never the one to have much confidence, let Lhikan lead the kiss, just relishing in the feel of the other.

Slowly, the two fell asleep, Vakama resting peacefully in Lhikan's loving arms.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this... XD This is not a very commonly seen pairing. I don't know many stories out there actually with a Vakama/Lhikan... Oh well. Please R&R!


End file.
